


missions and relationships

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Wall Sex, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: How you feel regarding yourself or others or a situation can affect your mission. Natasha just hopes the fight they had will not affect theirs.





	missions and relationships

**Author's Note:**

> to copy and paste what i said before
> 
> me, surrounded by the fire that is coming up with titles to my works: this is fine
> 
> prompt of today: wall sex
> 
> i have genuine no idea of how to rate this

Their fight had not interfered in their mission, which was _so fucking good_ because Natasha would riot if a mission got endangered because of personal causes like that one. They were close to the end when it happened.

“Quick,” she had realized that a man was coming, wearing the uniform of the group they had infiltrated in. “hold my leg.”

Steve blinks, confused, but hears it too and understands.

This is for the mission, both tell themselves when he starts thrusting and she has only the wall and her partner’s arms to support herself.

Good thing he has enhanced strength.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you use a condom when doing the f people.


End file.
